Prism
by HeavenBesideYou13
Summary: Their fingers brushed against each other before they pressed their palms together. Azula looked up at the flag adorning the palace wall and saw red for the first time. Her whole world was no longer in black and white. She found her soulmate. [Tyzula Advent Oneshot, Soulmate AU]


**_This was initially for Fall Tyzula Week, but I never finished it, and then I decided to finish it for the Tyzula Advent prompt "Colors." It's based on a soulmate AU prompt from Tumblr._**

* * *

 ** _PRISM_**

* * *

 **RED**

It was red, apparently.

That is, the national color of the country of which Azula was the princess. A hue that stained their glorious flag. The one that flew over almost every building. They were the most nationalist of the Four Nations, although the war they waged ended long ago.

But Azula doubted she would ever see the red. She was perfectly content seeing a world in black and white because she honestly did not _want_ to find her soulmate in the first place. She was better than that, and she _knew_ she was better than that.

The day she met her soulmate, she was at some boring affair hosted by her grandfather. It served no purpose to her other than solidifying a connection or two with prominent people in the Fire Nation. The country would not be hers, even if she craved a level of political power.

She looked over and saw the girl whose return was gossiped about for days. Ty Lee—her name was—and Azula was once upon a time her friend at school. _But_ Ty Lee ran off and joined the circus so Princess Azula severed all ties.

Her family insisted and, while she liked playing with Ty Lee very much, she easily complied.

 _"_ _Circus freak,"_ people called Ty Lee, and Azula was one of those people.

It really made no sense that a noble girl ran away and joined the circus. Maybe as one of those horror stories parents murmured to each other when they worried about listless teenagers in a world without war. It must have been exaggerated out of proportion, or something like that.

Her father shook Azula's hand, her elder sister who was far more becoming of her societal position. Then she shook the hand of the circus freak back in town with her beautiful braid and phenomenal figure and other things Azula privately noticed.

Their fingers brushed against each other before they pressed their palms together. It surged with the same sensation of bending lightning through Azula's blood.

Azula looked up at the flag adorning the palace wall and saw red for the first time.

Her whole world was no longer in black and white.

She found her soulmate.

 **ORANGE**

That night, Azula held the fruit in her hand, gazing at its vibrant color with pure contempt.

Orange. Ugh.

Mai asked dryly, unimpressed by this entire imagined ordeal, "Did you think you just didn't have one? That you were the _only_ person without a soulmate?"

"I am many things. I am many _powerful_ and _remarkable_ things. Why should I _not_ be the only person without a soulmate?" Azula turned her palm up and tilted her head to the side.

Mai sarcastically stated, "Because you aren't a mere mortal, are you?"

Coolly, Azula said, "You are being facetious but you're _right_. I am not a mere mortal. I am a princess, I am the most powerful firebender who ever lived, and I have no need for a soulmate."

Mai gave up.

Azula did not care when she spilled orange juice on the letter from Ty Lee requesting a date.

 **YELLOW**

Azula used to love the sun. She hated it now that it had a color other than blinding white. Yellow was unpleasant, no matter what shade. It was so pure and beautiful before Azula touched that girl's hand and condemned herself.

She stood outside of the palace, meeting up with the soulmate everyone congratulated her on finding. It made her sick every time someone acted excited about this spiritual connection.

"Hi, princess!" chirped Ty Lee when she arrived, jumping right into Azula's arms, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Azula halfheartedly returned it, patting Ty Lee's back twice.

She stepped away. "Hello," she stated in her coldest imperial tone.

Ty Lee nodded. She awkwardly wrung her hands and pursed her lips while Azula remained icy and silent.

"Uh, remember when we used to have playdates? Those were so fun!" Ty Lee beamed and hoped for the best.

"I do. They were adequate," said Azula, clasping her hands together behind her back.

Ty Lee's smile faltered.

"Uhm, I guess we get to know each other again. I got together with some of my other friends when I came back from the circus. Like Mai. Mai and you—she's with your brother and stuff, I think she said—still hang out, don't you?"

Azula felt a surge within her. Betrayal. Pure betrayal.

How could Mai have kept that from her when she knew about this soulmate debacle?

"We could walk through the gardens."

"Ooo; I can't wait to see the flower colors. They're so strong and beautiful. Like you."

"Just save that. I know you don't mean it. It tires me."

"Of course I mean it, princess."

"Okay, tell me something about yourself. Tell me something that's the core of who you are. And make it good," ordered Azula, crossing her arms. Ty Lee nodded and hastened to obey.

"I always overwatered my plants," said Ty Lee, plucking one of the yellow flowers. They were almost blinding to Azula now. "My mom said it was 'cause I don't know when to stop giving."

Azula did not know when to stop taking, according to others. Her mother always told her that she needed to stop taking and occasionally give.

She truly wondered how this soulmate science was supposed to work out.

"I suppose I am supposed to overlook your negative qualities," said Azula. Ty Lee smiled again. Azula did not understand it; she only smirked when victorious or hilarious. Ty Lee did it far too often for it to make sense.

"Thank you." Ty Lee smiled. "Y'know, Mai told me some stuff about you. I liked it. I like you. I was kinda in love with you when we were kids. Maybe I kinda knew we'd be soulmates."

Azula did not know what to say. Then she realized something.

"Why were you talking to Mai?"

"Oh, since I came back from the circus, I've picked up our friendship where it left off. I love hanging out with her! I asked her about you because I loved you and, well, we're all friends. We'll have so much fun." Ty Lee squeezed her eyes shut and grinned.

Azula turned around and left without another word.

She went to confront Mai inside of the sweltering palace.

"Thank you for telling me that you are best friends with my apparent soulmate," Azula sarcastically snarled as soon as she saw Mai.

"We're not best friends. We just got together for tea twice or whatever. It doesn't really matter," said Mai with a level of apathy that made Azula want to throttle her.

"It matters _to me_ ," snapped Azula, fists clenched.

Mai looked up at her and shrugged. "Why should you care what she does? She's just the soulmate you don't want."

"She's the soulmate I'm stuck with whether I like it or not," Azula hissed, taking a few threatening steps forward that did not frighten Mai in the least. "You could've told me."

"I could've, but I didn't. I kinda thought it would just make you angrier, and you've been pretty angry lately."

"I am not _nearly_ as angry as _your_ soulmate constantly is!" Azula shouted. Mai gave no discernable reaction. "My brother is the angriest person alive and you love _him_!"

"You're giving him a run for his money," said Mai.

Azula had enough.

She walked away before she could let herself start a physical fight.

Finding a soulmate was the worst thing that ever happened to her.

 **GREEN**

Grass was beautiful.

Emerald, verdant, glistening with dewdrops to look like a gemstone.

Azula hated admitting that, but she kept staring at it. In fact, she kept staring at anything with a jewel tone—a phrase she now understood—because she was glad they entered her life. She was _happy_ to see in color, even if she was not happy to have a soulmate.

She sat atop the grass, on a blanket, enduring a picnic she did not want anything to do with. She was a princess, however, and she knew she was stuck with Ty Lee. Perhaps they could find common ground.

"We should keep this formal and professional," said Azula as Ty Lee started unpacking the bland basket stained slightly green by the damp grass.

"Okay," Ty Lee said. "I really, though, uh, uh, can I say something please, princess?"

"Fine," permitted Azula.

"You're not really as excited about this as I am. I look around at the colorful world and I just feel happier than I've ever been in my entire life." Ty Lee glanced around her, fixating on every last little detail of their surroundings.

"Perhaps I have more important things to think about than what color the ground is," said Azula coolly stated and Ty Lee briefly looked crushed. "But we were friends once. This could be worse. We can be friends again. I don't see why not."

"Just friends." It did not improve the apparent sadness on the face of the girl Azula only ever knew as nauseatingly optimistic.

"I did not _want_ a soulmate, okay? I suggest you keep that in mind," snarled Azula, losing her poise for a terrifying flicker of a second.

Quietly and tentatively, "Why didn't you want a soulmate?" asked Ty Lee.

"Because I have more important things to do."

"Plenty of people have soulmates and do important things."

"I…" Azula thought about her answer for a few seconds. "I have no desire to be close to anyone, and a soulmate implies… _closeness_."

"Oh." Ty Lee peeled an orange and smiled. "So, how've the past years been for you?"

Azula gave a rather stilted and formal rundown of the years in which Ty Lee was away at the circus. Ty Lee listened intently, gazing at Azula like she never had seen anything so lovely or heard any story more interesting.

"Did you always look at me like that?" inquired Azula and Ty Lee nodded.

"I thought about you sometimes," said Ty Lee.

"That explains your enthusiasm, I suppose. I never thought about you," Azula lied. _Of course_ , she contemplated what became of the friend who practically grew up in the palace beside her. But she did not want to think about any connection to this woman at all.

A soulmate was a terrible thing.

Azula knew that since she learned what it was and she had not changed her mind.

"Yeah." Ty Lee smiled. "I'm just lucky because you're, I mean, you're a _princess_ , but you're also so smart and pretty and—"

"Save it," breathlessly snapped Azula.

They ate in silence for a few endless minutes.

"I'm not gonna give up," said Ty Lee at last. Azula could not understand it. That unwavering belief that a circus freak could change the mind of a princess. "But if you need space, that's okay. I'll do whatever is comfortable for you."

Azula just tore up grass and ripped it to pieces, staining her fingers green.

"I want you to go away," said Azula, her voice too soft in the meadow, almost overshadowed by the singing birds above.

"Okay, princess." Ty Lee stood up and left her without another word.

Azula supposed she liked _that_ about her soulmate.

 **BLUE**

The first color Azula cared about was blue. Maybe Zuko was right and memories had something to do with it. Maybe Mai was right and most people just were happy because they _wanted_ a soulmate. Neither of those properly applied to Azula and blue.

It was the color of the sky on days with Azula's favorite weather.

It was the color of Azula firebending. This brilliant cerulean that proved how powerful Azula truly was. And she loved looking at it.

She sat with Ty Lee at a required meeting. Her father reminded Azula that it was her duty to get to know her soulmate. Azula was to set a positive example for the Fire Nation, and the princess knew she needed to do well if her schemes for the crown would succeed.

"Would you," asked Azula, "aid me if I took the throne for myself. If I destroyed people to receive it."

"I'd do anything to be your Fire Lady," Ty Lee said with an earnest smile.

"Why are you so honest?" demanded Azula, glowering.

"I don't see a point in lying or secrets. I like people to know me," said Ty Lee, blinking twice with her protuberant eyes. They were huge and gleamed in the light. Azula found them appealing, as she would with her soulmate.

Azula was possibly the best liar who ever lived. Maybe this was balance. Everyone constantly talked about balance.

Zuko was fiery and filled with undying rage. Mai was cold and never felt an ounce of anger.

Azula lied and lied. Ty Lee exclusively told the truth.

"Have you ever been with anyone before me?" Azula asked.

"I had fleeting little affairs. But I always just waited for my soulmate. I made out with a couple boys but I waited for you." Ty Lee gazed at Azula as if she were a shrine to a goddess. Perhaps as if she were a goddess herself.

That coaxed a small smile out of Azula. Ty Lee's heart leaped with joy.

"Do you like puzzles?" Ty Lee asked.

"Why does that matter?" Azula looked away.

"Because I guess this soulmate stuff is a puzzle. You gotta figure out why that person is the right one for you, beyond just thinking they're hotter than blue fire," said Ty Lee.

"Hm." Azula liked that idea, but she did not want to reveal it. She needed to keep hating the idea of a soulmate or she would lose an integral part of her personality.

"Do you believe in auras?"

"Of course not."

"I do. I kinda see them now that the world is colored in."

Azula smirked. "And what color is my aura."

"Icy cold blue. You're so warm. You feel like a fever when I touch you and stuff. But your aura is cold blue." Ty Lee seemed to like that. Azula had no idea why.

"And what's yours?" Azula asked. "Pink?"

"Yes! Awesome guess, princess!" Ty Lee beamed, to Azula's bafflement.

"A pink aura and a blue aura. Predictable." Azula shrugged. "Anyone could guess that."

"But it's so nice. I'm pink, and you're blue. I love it."

Azula did not know how to respond. Maybe they were those colors, those new colors Azula never saw before in her life. Yet, she did not want to clash. She did not want to become violet.

"Fine. If you believe in that kind of thing. Pink and blue are decent enough colors." Azula waved her hand and tried to be as dismissive as humanly possible.

Ty Lee smiled at her. There was no deterring this girl, to Azula's infuriation.

"I think your blue fire is the second prettiest thing in the world," said Ty Lee, her smile broadening while Azula glared. If looks could kill, if smiles could melt a soul.

"What is the first prettiest?" demanded Azula, offended.

"You," Ty Lee said, and Azula finds it sickeningly saccharine.

"I am not a thing," protested Azula, icily turning away from Ty Lee.

But, Azula thought deep in the depths of her heart, no one had ever said anything like that to her before. She had been called beautiful countless times, but never so genuinely.

She was confused and hated it.

 **INDIGO**

Indigo was the dominating color the night Azula first slept with Ty Lee.

Sex with your soulmate was supposed to be magical and fulfilling. Azula would not know the difference, because she never before had sex with anyone at all.

It happened naturally, a slow gravitation towards each other in the indigo night.

They were soulmates. They had raging teenage hormones. It happened to almost every single person at this age. Mai and Zuko did that. It only made sense that Azula and Ty Lee would.

Azula stared at the stars. "I like the color of the sky. It's almost the same as the color it used to be, before I had a soulmate, but there's a little difference."

"It's blue-ish. What's it called, princess?" Ty Lee sweetly inquired, batting her eyelashes. It did have a small effect on Azula.

She _was_ attracted to Ty Lee. There was a reason soulmates were soulmates. They were always the most physically appealing person to you in the world.

"It is called indigo," said Azula, for she studied the colors of the world in depth as soon as she was able to see them.

"Indigo. So pretty." Ty Lee smiled.

"All we talk about is colors," Azula said.

"That isn't a bad thing. We have a lifetime to get to know each other," whispered Ty Lee. "Y'know. I can wait and stuff. I know you don't want me but I hope that sometime we figure out why we're soulmates. More than just, I mean, you're literally the prettiest person in the world and I think about kissing you all the time."

Azula gazed at her, unblinking. At last, she claimed her lips, kissing her fiercely. She never did such a thing in her life. Romance was a waste of time.

Ty Lee leaned forward and knotted her fingers in Azula's hair. They pressed against each other as the moon and stars doused them in brilliant light. The candles turned a dark, heated blue as Azula seized onto them with her fingertips, digging deeply.

They blew out when Ty Lee pushed Azula gently to the floor and straddled her.

Smoke rose, almost touching the indigo sky as they tore into each other, dragging nails across skin, tasting each other in the sweet flavors that had no assigned colors.

It was the most beautiful night of their lives, but Azula would never admit it and Ty Lee feared bringing that fact up.

 **VIOLET**

Ty Lee showed up at the palace. Her presence was requested to begin planning for the royal wedding. She looked at Azula.

"I'm really sorry that you have to marry me," Ty Lee said, turning her gaze to her feet. "I know this isn't what you want."

"It was bound to happen," said Azula, stepping closer. They could smell beautiful scents that mingled together only two nights before. "I accept the path a princess must take in her life. You are not the worst person I could be with. Not at all. I do like to be admired, and every great and fabulous firebending hero needs a sidekick."

Ty Lee could not help but grin. Azula did not know how she would ever figure out how someone could smile so much.

She did not yet know why Ty Lee was her soulmate. It was always supposed to be about balance. Azula knew that, but she had yet to balance it out in her head.

"I brought you flowers. I thought about fire lilies but I ended up getting violets," said Ty Lee. "I remembered you said you liked them, back when we were kids. I hope your favorite didn't change."

"It did not," said Azula, trying to sound as detached as possible. Yet, that reverence in Ty Lee's voice made her break out in goosebumps.

Maybe that was it. That worship of her as a goddess, that flightiness when Azula was grounded and focused, a girl who gave and gave and overwatered plants and a girl who took and took and stripped the world bare to build herself up.

Was that balance?

Azula stared, uncertain, thoughts spiraling out of control.

"What's wrong?" asked Ty Lee, slowly stepping closer to her soulmate.

"You wore me down. I give up," snapped Azula, crossing her arms tightly. "I'll give you a chance. Not a chance to be by my side eternally or whatever you dream of. A chance for me to get to know you. I suppose it cannot hurt."

"Really?" Ty Lee beamed, eyes bright as the sun.

Azula set down the bouquet of violets and took a step forward.

She pressed her lips fiercely against Ty Lee's. They remained that way until they no longer could breathe, a warmth radiating through Azula's body beginning at her toes.

And as the kiss broke, Azula realized something.

Perhaps this soulmate thing was not the worst thing that ever happened to her.

She always did like puzzles.

 **THE END**


End file.
